


Goose'd

by uofmdragon



Series: CC Trope Bingo [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Clint is a young vet trying to find a good office to work.  Phil is looking for a new vet to replace his old partner.  They are both being followed by a goose.





	Goose'd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CC Trope Bingo where I combine a trope with two AUs.
> 
> AU - Veterinarians  
AU - Soulmates
> 
> Beta by lapillus

Vet school, there was no chance he'd get in at least not to Shield U. He should save the application money to use for books at whatever program he did get into. Still, Shield U was one of the best. He would be able to go far. Plus Nat would kill him if he didn't apply, they'd gone over everything. He had time, maybe he should rework his essay again.

_Honk!_

Clint jumped, finger pressing down on the mousepad as he jerked. "What the fuck?!" That had been a goose as he glanced around the library he could see no geese. He looked back at the computer and found that he had clicked the submit button. He sighed, well, guess he had applied.

*

_Honk, Honk_

Phil grunted awake to the sounds of geese. He'd wanted to sleep in a bit, before going to meet up with Nick. He dragged himself to the window and threw open the curtains. His room had a small balcony and sure enough there were two geese on it. One was positioned on top of the other and Phil was embarrassed at how long it took him to realize that the two animals were mating. 

He about faced, going to his closet to grab his clothes and going to the bedroom. Nick had wanted him to go see a presentation. He hadn't agreed to it at the time, because it was so early. 

Showering, Phil was amazed that he could hear the damned animals over the water. Yep, he was definitely going to that presentation. He finished his morning ablutions, got dressed, and grabbed his phone, firing off a message to Nick as he retreated from his hotel room. 

*

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Clint glanced up and found a slightly older man looking at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you Doctor Barton?"

Clint nodded. "Can I help you?"

"Phil Coulson," the man said, offering his hand.

Clint shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Phil."

"I saw your presentation," Phil said. "It was well thought out and well researched."

"Thanks," Clint said, feeling his cheeks blush.

"I'm guessing that you have to be close to graduating?"

"Graduated last year, I wanted to present last year, but there was a bit of a surprise in my results, so I needed to go back and do some more work. Ended up finishing after the deadline." He shrugged. 

"Oh," Phil said and he sounded disappointed. He sighed and glanced around, before pulling out a business card. "Well, I'm sure you've gotten yourself an excellent job, but if you ever want a change, let me know."

Clint took the card and glanced down at it. The card had a clinic name along with Phil's name and a number. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Phil said. "I know talent when I see it. I'm looking for young blood for the office. My partner is moving, so..."

Clint bit his lip as he looked down at the card. He wasn't happy at his current clinic. Garrett, the owner, was an ass and hadn't even wanted to give Clint time off to present at the biggest Vet's conference which he was asked to give a presentation. Granted it was one of the smaller rooms, but still. Phil's office was close and Clint would have a long commute, but he wouldn't have to move right away...

Phil studied him. "Who do you work for now?"

"John Garrett in Berwood," Clint said.

Phil frowned. "Who was your advisor?"

"Nick Fury," Clint answered.

Phil nodded again. "Right. Well, if you'd like a job, call me." He turned and went into the crowd.

Clint frowned, staring after him. "What?" He glanced at the card again and decided he'd have to check to see if it would interfere with the non-compete clause. It might be too close. He shoved the card into his pocket and went to find Natasha.

*  
Phil found Fury waiting outside their next planned lecture. He resisted the urge to fully confront the other man and instead gave him a long look. 

Fury arched an eyebrow. "Problem?"

"I can't believe you let one of your students work with Garrett," Phil hissed. "You know how many complaints that the State has had against him?"

"Nothing proven enough to remove his license," Fury grumbled.

"Because he's slippery and likes to pawn it off on the younger vets making mistakes," Phil growled. "You know if I could I'd go after him and he wouldn't be a vet!"

"Why do you think I wanted you at that presentation, Phil?" Nick asked. "I know what your office needs and Barton is it. He also needs to get out there. He took the job without consulting me, took the interview as well. Kid is good, but doesn't have confidence."

Phil frowned. "I told him I was looking for another vet. If I bad mouth, Garrett, I don't look good."

Nick nodded. "You want me to talk to him?"

"Please," Phil said.

"He's got a dream of working with Romanov, specialized in cats. You serious about expanding?"

"I was supposed to be able to do exotics…" Phil said. "There's a lack of those, but there's a greater need…" He nodded slowly. "You think I should go after both?"

"Yeah, I do," Nick said.

Phil sighed, glancing around. He pulled out his phone and texted a message to his office manager. Melinda would know if he could afford to hire two other vets. He was certain he could beat Garrett for one, but if he offered both of them a position, unlikely.

*

Clint leaned back in his chair, looking over at Natasha. "What are your thoughts?"

"You're not happy," Natasha stated. "If it doesn't interfere with your non-compete, then… maybe?" She shook her head. "I don't know."

"Neither do I," Clint said, with a sigh. "I guess, I think about it." He caught the eye of the waiter, who came over to him. "Can we get the check?"

"Your meal has been paid for," the waiter said.

Clint looked over at Natasha who was frowning. 

"Who paid?" Natasha asked.

The waiter paused, glancing around the room and pointing to a corner where Phil was seated by himself. 

"Well, guess that means you get a bigger tip," Clint replied.

"He covered that as well, generously…" the waiter said, sounding hesitant.

"Well, we'll add to it," Natasha said, pulling out her purse and handing him two twenties down. "We can afford it with someone else buying the one expensive dinner we had planned."

"Uh, thank you," the waiter said.

Natasha stood. "Come on Clint, introduce me to your new friend."

Clint followed after her. "I'll pay you back."

"I know," Natasha said. "Just like I knew you wouldn't have any cash on you."

Together they made their way to Phil's table, who spotted them coming toward him. As they came near him, he gestured for them to sit.

Natasha looked at Clint. "Are we staying long?"

"We could get dessert now," Clint pointed out.

"I'd be happy to pay for that as well," Phil said.

"I think you've paid for enough," Natasha stated.

"You must be Natasha Romanov," Phil said, extending his hand. "Phil Coulson."

Nataha took it, eyes narrowing. She looked back at Clint, who shrugged. Natasha sat and Clint followed suit. "Thank you for the dinner, I'm surprised you decided to pay for me as well. When you made the job offer to my colleague."

"Well, it would be rude to leave you out," Phil said, smiling at her. "Plus I've done my homework. You two have been together since High School, except for your most recent jobs, but rumor has it that you'd like to change that."

"Not many offices want to hire young vets less than a year out of school, much less two," Clint said.

Phil nodded. "True." He smiled. "I assume you have questions?"

"What happened to your previous partner?" Natasha asked, laying her arms on the table as she leaned forward, showing off her assets.

"Jasper decided he wanted to join a company to produce healthy pet food at a reasonable price. It's a great opportunity for him and I can hardly fault him," Phil explained. "Would you like his number?"

"I would," Natasha said, smiling at him.

Phil reached down to pull out his phone and offered it to Natasha. Clint leaned over to see the contact information was for one Jasper Sitwell. Natasha had pulled out her phone and was entering the information in. 

"If you don't mind, if you turn on AirDrop, I can send you my offer," Phil said.

Natasha arched an eyebrow. "Your offer to Clint?"

"My offer for both of you," Phil replied. "But I do have a solo offer for Clint as well." He looked at Clint and gave him a smile.

"Both of us?" Clint said, looking surprised.

"Of course," Phil said. "Listen if Jasper wasn't leaving, we'd be looking at bringing on a third in a year or two. That offer is low, but it's what I can afford for both of you. Clint's solo offer is better and what I would like to offer both of you." He looked at Natasha. "But I also made sure that as the client base is built up for three vets that your salary grows."

"Airdrop's on," Natasha said, elbowing Clint.

Clint dug his own phone out and nodded. It wasn't long, before he received two documents from Phil and looked over at Natasha.

"I put my office manager on it," Phil explained. "She's amazing and I don't think I could function without her."

"Are you going to give me her contact information?" Natasha asked.

"It'll be on the paperwork," Phil said, smiling. "I encourage you to google me and ask around. Ask Nick."

"You know Fury?" Clint asked.

Phil nodded. "Worked with for years, brought Jasper in to buy his share of the practice when he decided to teach. I also encourage you to ask him about Garrett."

"Not you?" Clint asked.

"I'm on the licensure review board for the state. It wouldn't be appropriate for me to talk about," Phil replied.

Natasha turned to look at Clint, giving him a long look. "Well, that confirms that there's something to talk about."

"Or it confirms that I have suspicions and no evidence," Phil said, leaning back in his seat. "I've talked to Nick about you two, he's confirmed my thoughts and we all know Nick doesn't bullshit."

"Yeah," Clint agreed, looking back at Natasha. "We'll look over things and be in touch."

"If you decide to go talk to Nick tonight…" Phil glanced at his watch. "And he should be done with the last presentation he was going to, bring him a piece of their cheesecake."

"We'll think about it," Natasha said, getting up. Clint got up and pushed her chair in.

"And Clint, regardless, I'd find a different office," Phil said, looking at him.

Clint nodded once, before following Natasha out. She paused at the maitre'd stand and leaned in to say something to them. Clint arched an eyebrow.

"Texted Nick, he said to come on by, but bring cheesecake," Natasha said. "You're buying."

Clint reached for wallet, not surprised. "Did you get me a piece?"

"And myself."

"So what are your thoughts?" Clint asked.

"He liked your ass more than my breasts," Natasha replied, smirking at him. "That said, it's very odd not to be first choice. I don't think he'd take me by myself. It's with you or nothing."

"Jealous?" Clint asked.

"Little bit," Natasha admitted. "But _we_ are doing research on this one. Not just you." She scowled and looked away.

Clint paid for the cheesecake when it arrived and together they headed back to the hotel. Clint couldn't help, but google how far Phil's office was from Garrett's. "It's all a moot point."

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"He's in the non compete radius."

"Let's talk to Nick, there are ways around it. How far inside?"

"Just inside," Clint said, sighing. "Like two miles down the street, I'd be fine."

"Let's talk to Nick," natasha said. 

They went straight to Nick's room when they arrived back at the hotel, knocking on the door. Nick opened it and looked at them. "Phil didn't wait, huh?"

Clint shook his head. "Was he supposed to?"

"I warned him you might get spooked," Nick said, stepping to let them in. He closed it behind him and took the box Natasha offered him. 

"So tell us about him," Natasha said, heading over to the chair and kicking off her shoes. Clint took a seat on the floor next to her accepting the box she offered.

"Wants to do exotics, badly. You two are perfect for him, dog guy and cat girl," Fury said, taking a seat on the bed. "You're smart, ethical, and driven. He's looking at you and seeing lower caseloads, so he has more time for being on governing boards."

Clint looked over at Natasha. "Huh."

"He's a good guy. He's not afraid to ask for help, even if it's from someone younger." Fury paused to take a bite as he considered.

"How good are the offers?" Clint asked.

"The solo offer is for exactly what you're worth. The double offer is, well, it's low, it's what he can afford, slightly less actually, so he can go up in negotiations, because he's expecting you to balk at it. He can't afford to pay both of you what you're worth and rather than insult Natasha, he lowballed both of you."

"That's fair of him," Clint said, looking over at Natasha.

"And your opinion on Garrett?"

"Well, if you had asked me before you worked there, I'd tell you to use it as a practice interview, but don't accept." Fury said, glaring at Clint. "I'm a bit insulted that you never asked me."

"Sorry," Clint said.

Fury sighed. "What's done is done. That clinic is being watched as closely as it can be without giving reason Garrett a reason to object. I'd get out of there if I were you. Take Phil's offer."

"Well, I can't," Clint said. "He's inside the non compete radius."

Nick chuckled. "Of course he is, Garrett would make sure that Phil can't poach his employees, except he doesn't know Phil is moving office."

"He is?" Natasha asked. "Why?"

"Roof damage from last winter plus a desire to remodel," Fury said. "He's building a new office, big enough for multiple vets and its further away from Garrett's office."

"Really?" Clint asked.

Fury nodded. "Really."

Clint nodded.

"Now, I'm fully biased for Phil. I'd talk to some other people," Nick encouraged. "Anything else?"

Right now there wasn't and they descended into some chit chat as they ate their cheesecake. 

*

"You know," Phil said, leaning on the door frame to Clint's office. Clint looked up from the computer where he was finishing his charts. The office space was small, but it was basically there, so they could close the door and focus on their notes.

"I know?" Clint repeated, arching an eyebrow and trying not to notice the lines of Phil's body.

"I thought with hiring your and the new building, we were two years out from hiring Natasha at an appropriate rate from when we hired you. You've definitely cut six months off that estimate, maybe even a full year."

"Seriously? Natasha could be working here in another six months?" Clint asked.

"Maybe," Phil replied, smiling at him.

"Only if Phil takes a pay cut," Melinda called down the hall. "Think one year, Barton."

Clint eyes Phil, who shrugged. "I'm planning on trying to give her all my difficult cases."

"Like you did me?" Clint asked, smiling at him.

"Of course," Phil said.

"Hey DC, we're ready for you in exam room 1," Daisy's voice came from the other direction.

Phil sighed. "Duty calls, I just wanted to give you the good news."

"I'll let Tasha know," Clint said.

Phil turned and Clint let his eyes drop. Fuck, Natasha had been right about one thing. Phil did hit all of Clint's buttons. It was something she'd warned him about and warned him about again when he'd moved apartments last month. He'd been surprised to find the majority of his co-workers had caravanned over to his old place, loaded up their cars, and caravanned back to his new place. What Clint had thought was going to be multiple trips with Natasha had ended up being two trips and only because Clint had to go get his car.

"Hey," Kate said, appearing in the doorway. She was the newest vet assistant, but she'd been a high school intern Clint since January. She'd start college in the fall, but her plan was to continue to work here. "Jemma's got a blood draw to do and Bitsy is really calm, so she's a good one for Jemma to show me. Can you do the intake for your two o'clock?"

Clint nodded. "Just this once."

"Thank Dr. B." Kate said, calling down the hallway as she headed toward the lab. 

Clint got back to work until his phone rang with Koening saying two o'clock was there. Clint got up and headed towards the front. He checked exam room 2 to make sure it was clean and then stepped into the reception area, looking around.

_Honk_

Clint looked down to see a goose eyeing him. He frowned.

"Whose goose is this?" Clint asked. A few people glanced at him, but said nothing. Clint took a few steps to the right, but the goose moved to intercept him. It honked and flapped its wings, darting forward. Clint backpedaled.

"Koenig!" Clint called. 

One of the brothers looked over at him, arching an eyebrow. "Phil's with a patient."

The goose moved and charged again, honking wildly and Clint backed up again. Colliding with the wall. No wait, that was the door knob in the back. He knocked on it. "Hey Phil need your help with this one!"

He could hear the murmur of voices and a few seconds later, the door opened. Clint almost fell into Phil, but the other man caught him.

"What is…?" Phil started.

"Goose! Angry goose!" Clint said, eyeing the demon bird that actually seemed to be settling. 

"Whose goose is this?" Phil asked, pushing Clint, so that Clint wasn't falling into him.

"I don't know," Clint said.

"I'm sorry," Phil said, looking at his patients. "Koenig?"

"We don't have a goose as a patient, boss," the other Koenig called. Clint still couldn't tell the triplets apart. He wasn't sure Phil could either, since he just called the trio Koenig. Well, the trio and their sister.

Clint glanced back at Phil, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, where did it come from?" Phil said, sounding confused. "What did you do to it to make it so angry sounding?"

"Nothing!" Clint said. "I tried to go around it"

Phil gave him a dubious look. "Well, it seems calm now."

Clint nodded and took a few steps away from Phil. The goose moved to block Clint and honked at him until he backed up into Phil again.

"Well, that's odd," Phil said, moving away from Clint in the other direction. The goose shifted to block Phil, honking at him and charging again. Phil stood his ground, at least until the animal went to bite him and then he backed up.

He looked at Phil, the clear expression of 'What the fuck?' on his face. The goose seemed intent on keeping them together.

"Oh, it's the goose of soulmate enforcement," an older lady said. "You don't see the goose anymore. Nowadays it's those newfangled tattoos and mysterious messages."

"Goose of Soulmate Enforcement?" Clint repeated, arching an eyebrow at her, because what? Geese were not creatures that enforced soulmates. You had to go see a special tattooist to get a soulmate tattoo to reveal it or sometimes you got a message on your phone with a date, time, and place and you were expected to meet your soulmate there. Your soulmate didn't necessarily get the same message, sometimes it would take several messages for it to happen. Geese were not part or the process and yet…

There was some truth to that now that Clint thought about it. He dimly remembered the story about the Prince, the Maid, and the Goose, but that was a fairy tale. The prince got rid of the goose by...

Phil was suddenly kissing him and was apparently faster on the uptake than Clint, because yeah, the goose had gone after the kiss in the story. Not that Clint thought it longer than 'Oh right, a kiss' and then started trying to remember the feel of Phil's lips on his own and Clint realized that couldn't not respond to it. He had to kiss back, had to wrap his arms around Phil and pull him closer. Phil moved into him pressing him into the wall as he licked into Clint's mouth. Clint's hand was headed south…

"Hot," Daisy said.

Clint broke the kiss to see her fanning herself. 

Phil turned to look over his shoulder and Clint looked as well. The goose was no longer interested in them, heading toward the old woman and honking. 

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting," Phil said, voice lower than usual. Clint was aware of just how close Phil was and that he hadn't moved away. 

"Neither was I," Clint said.

Phil met Clint's eyes. "Talk after work?"

Clint moved his hips slightly, letting Phil feel his hardness. "Yeah, we can talk."

Phil smiled and nodded, taking a step back and turning to go back into the exam room.

Clint shook his head and looked down at the file. "Ms. Wyatt?"

The old woman stood. "That's me dear and you two really should cancel your appointments for the rest of the day, so you can spend it together, solidify your bond. Otherwise," she eyed the goose. "Sir Reginald Beakington will be most upset."

Clint looked at the goose. The goose looked back at Clint. "Both of us know how important your pets are to you. We can solidify after work."

Ms. Wyatt studied him, before sighing. "I suspect if you don't leave together, he'll find you."

Clint nodded. "Now, if you'll follow me with your pet."

"Oh, we have to get Fluffy out of the car. He doesn't like the waiting room."

"Alright," Clint said, follow Ms. Wyatt outside to get her dog and then take her back to the exam room 2. By the time, they'd gotten the dog and were back inside. Reginald had settled in one of potted plants. It watched Clint as he went into the exam room and went back to work. 

*

Phil made a pass through the office, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that apparently Clint and himself were soulmates. Everyone was gone, except for Clint, who was standing at the door to reception. 

"You ready?"

"Reginald is gone," Clint said.

"Reginald?"

"Ms. Wyatt named the goose."

"Ah," Phil said, smiling. He liked that Clint was using the old lady's name, even though he didn't have to. "I believe we were going to talk? Unless you don't want to?"

Clint glanced at him. "I was thinking let's go to whoever's closest and sex it out, but… I'm hungry, so yeah, let's talk over dinner." He paused, smirking. "I can have you for dessert, right?"

"Only if I get to have you," Phil replied.

Clint snorted and nodded. "I've got enough Stuffed Pepper Soup for two?"

"Sounds good," Phil said, reaching out to take Clint's hand. Clint threaded their fingers together and they headed out. Phil set the alarm and made sure the door was locked to find that Reginald was perched on Clint's car. 

"I think we're taking your car," Clint said, looking at it.

"Fine with me," Phil replied. 

Clint went around to the passenger side, watching the goose as it watched him. Phil climbed into the driver's seat, jolting at the hiss to see Clint closer to his car than Phil's. Clint danced backward quickly and climbed in. 

"What?" Phil said.

"I wanted to see what it would do!" Clint replied. "I wonder what it would do if we both went for my car…"

"We can try that tomorrow," Phil decided, starting up the car. "Buckle up, please."

Clint smiled, and did so. Phil pulled out of the parking lot.

"So do you know anything about enforcement geese? Are we getting a pet goose for the rest of our lives?" Clint asked.

"I have no idea, but I can do some research. Maybe make a few calls," Phil said.

"Mmm, Phil, talk nerdy to me some more," Clint purred.

Phil felt his cock twitch in his pants at that tone. He glanced over at Clint out of the corner of his eye to see him giving Phil a heated look. "That's a turn on?"

"Yes, staff meetings have been very hard for me, especially when you try to lecture the staff." 

Phil shook his head. "Did you…? Before…?"

"Phil, if the question is was I interested in you before the goose, the answer is yes, but you're kind of my boss and I wasn't going to do anything. At least not until Natasha got here and then I'd have her to tell me it was a bad idea," Clint said. 

"Huh," Phil said. "Same, but you're my employee. I was going to ask you to become a partner as soon as I could so no wonder we got goose'd"

Phil didn't have to look to know Clint was grinning widely. "I'll goose you."

Phil smiled himself. Yes, this man was his soulmate and Phil was happy with that fact.


End file.
